


Firestarter

by The_Exile



Category: Trove
Genre: Candoria, Dragons, Fire, Gen, Slice of Life, entry for 40Fandoms 2015, mining, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a Dracolyte adventurer in Candoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestarter

Flame sprayed out of the end of his dully glowing ebon wand in cascades, washing over the bestial cake-abomination that lumbered towards him on squat marshmallow legs, muttering at him in a deranged keening voice to eat it or not eat it respectively. Sponge base, cream filling and fondant icing ignited, releasing the acrid stench of baking accidents as the beast went up in a conflagration that sent rivers of molten chocolate down into the valleys below. 

Some of the energy from the now flaring staff flowed through the dracolyte's body and into the tiny ember-red dragon familiar who hovered at his shoulder, chirping excitedly and bobbing up and down like a little sports commentator. Imbued with primordial fire magic, the miniature dragon began to glow brighter and brighter, then began to belch fireballs at both the oncoming hordes of confectionary-based horrors and the surrounding landscape, tearing through both with equal ease.

The dracolyte made an undignified 'eep' noise as he realised that the dragon had accidentally taken the floor out from underneath him. Everything went dark as he plummeted down into the caves below the mountain that looked like a chocolate sundae. A lake of sticky marshmallow flowed turgidly through the cavern and, by the light of his staff, the pyromancer saw familiar specks of refracted light in the floor and ceiling. Admist the chocolate chips and cookie dough were fine veins of rare ore, untouched until he had disturbed the cavern's peace.

He rolled back his sleeves and took out his mining laser. The dragon chirped happily along with his working song.


End file.
